Display roadmaps are rapidly transitioning from formats such as Full HD (1920×1080 pixels) to 4K UHD (3840×2160) as a consumer standard. The industry is also anticipating changes to even larger formats such as 8K UHD (7680×4320) within the next decade. However, the standards being defined for the UHD formats of video (up to 120 frames per second) will challenge available broadcasting and streaming bandwidth, particularly for wireless devices. The standards also challenge the industry's ability to produce input hardware (i.e., camera/video technologies) that matches up to the native output capability of the display hardware for the general consumer. High quality content creation for these new formats is not possible for the common user, and all video content captured prior to the UHD standards will not be natively compatible with display hardware in the near future. That is, the most common online content can never be viewed as a high quality experience with upcoming display hardware. Furthermore, imagers will lag display quality for the foreseeable future. Regardless, for amateur users, environmental/lighting conditions are typically not ideal for capturing high quality content. Moreover, less than ideal timing, shooting problems, spontaneous events, etc., also often reduce the quality of captured content.